hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Template talk:Human infobox
Sections for actors Seeing as, within the next year (hopefully), a lot more fans will be viewing the wiki and looking for quick information on the TV series (and maybe even the film and other HDM media) I was thinking of adding an additional section to infoboxes. At the bottom of the human, witch and individual infoboxes we could add a section for information on the actors who played them in the film and TV series (probably not, but it's still worth adding, play and radio play). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 19:54, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :But wouldn't that information be more appropriately found in the "Behind the scenes" sections of articles? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 20:26, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::The information would go there, however the infobox is meant to gather the basic facts about an individual, and, to me, the person who they are played by in a major production seems pretty important and something readers will want to find out about. Take Lyra Silvertongue for example, that's one lengthy page and a very, very, very small number of readers are going to read all of that (or even scroll to the very bottom) to find out who is playing Lyra in the TV series. They will probably read the introduction and look at the infobox to find out information about the individual in question. If someone had never been on this wiki before (which over the next few months leading up to the release, is going to happen a lot) and never edited on it, but come across it on a search engine, I doubt that most people will immediately think to look at the bottom (almost) of the article for information on such an important thing for HDM fans! Adding a section in the infobox allows this informaion to be easily read, easily accessible without scrolling down the page too much and it also stands out from the rest of the article. That's my opinion, at least. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 20:44, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :::I understand your intention (but just a note that the table of contents would help rather than having to scroll to the bottom of a page :P). But yeah, I'd like at least one other person's opinion on this before implementing any changes. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 21:06, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::Ha! Almost forgot that (though 'Behind the scenes' is a practical name, it might not be the most obvious to readers, especially ones who aren't native/near-native English speakers so might not be the best when it comes to looking at a TOC - especially one with over twenty different sections). Hope someone gets back to us on this soon. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 22:07, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::To be honest, I don't see any harm in adding a section to the infobox for actors. However, it may be best to wait until the user count grows a bit before making this change, or at least waiting until the show comes out to add this info to pages. --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 10:57, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your reply! I think, however, that a lot of people will be searching 'who is playing *insert name here* in the HDM TV series' before the series starts. It would be best to do it soon anyway, as The Secret Commonwealth will be coming out at a similar time as the TV series, we'll have a lot more information to add to the wiki. If we add this information now, surely it makes it easy for ourselves later on and adds relevant, new content to the wiki that will help improve (overall) our SEO. The point about the user count growing is probably something to think about too...it may be a slow process without lots of users but the more updated content we have on the wiki, sooner, the more readers we are going to receive. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 12:43, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :My primary concern here was that it takes away from the "in-universe" feel of the articles, but I concede that the infobox would be a convenient place for this information. That said, the next concern is what about voice actors in the video game, and what about the voice actors for the radio and the actors for the plays? Would we include that information as well? Or leave that information for the Behind the scenes section? And if we were to only include the film and TV actors/actresses, would that information still go in the Behind the scenes section too? And what about daemons? Most daemons don't have their own page, so would daemon voice acting be included in the main infobox too? And would that go in the daemon section? Or the new section that will need to be created for the actors? Sorry to bombard with questions, just trying to get out all the things that need to be detailed if we were to do this. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:36, February 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I'll try and answer the questions. I guess the only reply to the in-universe feel would we that a lot of readers are going to see this information and some may be searching specifically for it. I guess it's worth it :P. It is only a few rows so I don't think it's going to have too much of an impact on the article. As for the extra information, my question is are lots of viewers going to want that information as much as the play/film? They are probably safe to go in the behind the scenes section (anyway, there aren't many articles with that information). Didn't the play have multiple actors? In that case, it's probably best to have it at the bottom. We could potentially link to the behind the scenes section for further information on actors (from the sectiontitle of the infobox). I think it may be good to explain further information about the TV/film actor in the behind the scenes section so I would be strongly suggest it be kept/added to the bhs section. For example, the fact that Billy Costa and Tony Makarios were merged in the film. Media TV actor(s)*Some name (human name) *Some name (dæmon name) Film actor(s)*Some name(human name) *Some name (dæmon name) ::I think the dæmons are an important part of the page so definitely the dæmon actors should go in the infobox. I was thinking a section at the bottom of the infobox could include all this information. For example 'TV actor(s)' and 'film actor(s)' and this could include both the dæmon and human actors. See example to the side. I don't think information about the voice actors for dæmons should go in the specific section but in the bhs section. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:42, February 5, 2019 (UTC) ::There is another option, like on Wikipedia, where we can have a 'portrayed by' for film, TV series, play and then 'voiced by' for dæmon information, the video game. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 21:34, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Dæmon image Should a second image be put in the infobox at the top of the infobo section for the dæmon? It would be better than having to look at the dæmon section to see an image (if there is one). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:53, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :Perhaps we could add it to the gallery of the images at the top, next to the adaptations? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:08, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Hmm....wouldn't that be too many tabs and it would go onto multiple lines? 'Film adaption - Human' or 'Film adaption - Lyra' for example would take up quite a bit of space. Maybe we could only show photos of both the character and their dæmon in the same shot? Like File:MaCosta.jpg and then add an image to the dæmon section if one like that isn't available. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:53, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Well I was thinking only "Film", "TV", and then "Dæmon." My concern with your idea regarding the human/dæmon image is I feel like there aren't enough of them. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:16, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::: Yeah, there definitely aren't. I think that works - it's just deciding on the photo to put for the dæmon! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:03, June 7, 2019 (UTC)